onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikaze
|status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |weight = 71.3 kg (156.9 lbs.) |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 4 |affiliation = Hero Association Council of Swordmasters |partners = Iaian (Disciple) Okamaitachi (Disciple) Bushidrill (Disciple) |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |abilities = Swordsmanship |japanese = Kenjiro Tsuda |english = Kyle Hebert }} Kamikaze (カミカゼ, Kamikaze) , also known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Zamurai), is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot. He has dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He sports a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip. Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, as seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand, telling him that he only acknowledges the strong and saying that he would greet him properly only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class, indicating that he is quite biased in how he perceives a person, since he only looks at Saitama's appearance and rank, not his inner power. He also appears to dislike being called old. Despite his prideful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with Bang, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for, and also his fellow Master Swordsmen. He is also eager to test his strength against strong opponents. As a result, he once thought of a challenge in order to find his path. He then chose King, who was known as "the strongest man on earth". The challenge was proposed out of curiosity about King fighting style as well, since it was largely unknown to him. He has the tendency to judge people by asking them to use his sword to cut an apple. However, he is also shown to be quite naive, foolish, and even delusional as a judge of character, since he thinks King is extremely powerful, despite the obvious fact that King cannot even cut an apple nor pull the katana out of a sheath. This indicated that he is highly lacking in perception and often judges people based on reputation alone rather than their actions. His confidence has also been his greatest downfall on a few occasions. One primary example was when he was fighting Black Sperm, a Dragon-level threat with the ability to multiply. Confident he could defeat the monster, he slashed the copies in half multiple times, even though they were replicating into the thousands, which led to his defeat. He also was very brazen while fighting Melzargald, refusing to find another way to kill him besides hand-to-hand combat. Abilities and Powers Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-Class heroes, and is considered to be one of the most powerful and regarded as their most powerful backup hero. According to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. He has the ability to perceive a person's life by asking them to cut an apple, which is the method he uses to recruit his three disciples. However, he lacks the ability to see a person's true qualities, and is often swayed by a person's reputation rather than their actions. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. He was also the only one capable of consistently dodging Evil Natural Water's attacks, which were stated to be faster than any speed that Child Emperor could process. Other than that, he was able to counter many of Melzargard's attacks, which were extremely quick. His amazing speed is shown again when he defeats a transformed Haragiri who claimed to be faster than the speed of sound whilst a human. Atomic Samurai ended his life so fast that Harigiri couldn't even react to it. Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as creating a powerful shockwave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered". Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. Not even Dragon-level monsters such as Melzargard and Black Sperm managed to defend from his strikes. However, his swordsmanship does has a limit, since he cannot slide through the gap between cells and he can only prevent his sword from cutting blood vessels or organs, not atoms. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs a number of quick sword slashes, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while moving past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which he slashes everything around himself. Miscellaneous Abilities Master Teacher: Atomic Samurai is shown to be very skilled at instructing and raising disciples in the art of the sword. This is demonstrated by his three disciples, whom are at the top of the A-Class rank of the Hero Association right underneath Sweet Mask himself. According to Fubuki, if it weren't for Sweet Mask, then his three disciples would already be in S-Class. Equipment Katana: Atomic Samurai carries two katana. His primary one has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. Hero Rating Atomic Samurai's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *Atomic Samurai is ranked 16th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: :*What he likes are his disciples, worthy opponents, people with great strength and washed fundoshi (Japanese-style loincloth). :*What he dislikes are weaklings, interviews and bothersome things. :*His hobbies are practicing his swordsmanship and travelling with his disciples. *Atomic Samurai has many disciples within the Hero Association, most of which are ranked quite high among the superheroes, such as Iaian, Okamaitachi, Bushidrill. All of these disciples' names are portmanteau containing a Japanese term related to samurai or swordsmanship. *Murata modelled Atomic Samurai after Kyuzo from "Seven Samurai".http://i.imgur.com/7dIrRvq.jpg *In the webcomic his sword guard looked like swastika, but it was changed for an atom symbol in the manga and anime. *His name holds a double meaning, one for his atom-cutting swordsmanship and two for his nuclear-powered strength. *His name is based on the suicide attack tactic Kamikaze used by the Japanese army during World War 2 against US naval fleet. :*It should be noted that the word Kamikaze separated means: Kami meaning "god" and Kaze meaning "wind". The combined word literally mean "divine wind" or "spirit wind". It was originally the name given in folklore to a typhoon which saved Japan from Mongol invasion by wrecking Kublai Khan's fleet in August 1281. References Navigation zh:原子武士 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman